


Persistence of Hope

by exilefromlife



Series: Legacy [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mating Bites, Size Difference, let Ebyssian fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: Ebyssian finally has his mate back and has no intention of wasting anymore time.
Relationships: Ebyssian | Ebonhorn/Jarod Shadowsong
Series: Legacy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Persistence of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing that happened. I have no excuse other than my love of our awkward Tauren dragon.
> 
> This picks up right where the last chapter of "Shelter from the Storm" ended, so check that one out first.
> 
> EDIT: Forgot to post the [music inspiration](https://youtu.be/neS6EbeA8_A) for this fic.

Ebyssian breaks the kiss with Jarod, breathing hard as every fiber of his being screams in joy at his mate coming back to him. Jarod’s shaking in his arms, eyes closed. His arms hurt from where the elf is holding them, knuckles white. He lifts a hand and strokes the back of his fingers across Jarod’s cheek and finds that he’s shaking as much as the kaldorei is. His mate’s eyes open, meet his own, then they’re surging back together again, the elf knocking them over with his enthusiasm.

The dragon feels the purr rumbling in him and his mate gasps into the kiss as Ebyssian shifts his grip to take a hold of his hips. He pulls away a second time and pants. “Jarod, stop, wait, please.”

The kaldorei does immediately, lifting himself up on his knees so they’re the only thing making contact with Ebyssian. “Forgive me, I--”

“Nothing to forgive.” The dragon cuts in quickly. “We need to talk, however.”

“We have, we _did_ , Ebyssian, gods, it’s been too long without you.” Jarod’s eyes are full of heat and a soul-deep plea.

 _That’s_ what’s wrong, Ebyssian realizes. It’s been so long since they’ve touched each other that they’ve both forgotten. “Come down here, please.”

Jarod does, diving in for another kiss, only to be stopped again. He whines at the dragon. “Ebyssian…”

The dragon sits up a little, pressing their foreheads and noses together like they’ve done so many times before. Jarod’s breath hitches in his throat as he remembers, too, and then they just breathe together until the fire beneath their skin cools. It’s a gesture so familiar to Ebyssian, having done it over the past few decades with his brother and his nieces and nephews, but to do it with his _mate?_ It takes on so much more meaning, two mates sharing their souls.

When they move again, it’s as one, tilting their heads and kissing. This time it’s slower, more controlled. He licks into Jarod’s mouth and has to pull back when the reaction is a laugh. He would be a bit put off, but the elf is just shaking his head and laughing.

“Sorry, I was just thinking.” He laughs again and settles himself on Ebyssian’s lap. “How strange it was to not be utterly ruined by your tongue.”

Ebyssian laughs too, remembering how many times they’ve been together with him in his Tauren form. “I kind of enjoy being the same size as you…”

Jarod smiles sweetly down at him. “I have no objections at the moment, but...” He rolls his hips and Ebyssian has to grab onto them to get him to stop. The elf looks like the cat that got the cream. “I prefer you larger for the main event.”

The dragon flips both of them over with a deft roll, kissing along Jarod’s jawline and down the tendon on the side of his neck. He thrusts against the elf beneath him as he sets about leaving a massive bruise on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. It’s where he’d leave his mating mark if Jarod were another dragon.

Then again…

Ebyssian groans and ducks his head to rest it on Jarod’s chest. The elf runs a hand through the dragon’s hair, drawing a purr out. “What’s the matter?”

There’s no hope of avoiding the blush in this form. He can feel the tips of his ears radiating heat and jumps as his mate nips at them. He looks up at him and sees the typical patient gaze and feels reassured enough to speak. “I’d like to mark you.”

“Judging by the throbbing on my neck, I’d say you got a good start on that.”

Ebyssian shakes his head. “No, not like that. Like…like a deep mark. A permanent one.”

Jarod goes still under him, so the dragon goes to roll off, only to be stopped by a firm grip. “Will it hurt?”

“I don’t know.”

The elf bites his lip, considering. “Could you distract me when you do so?”

He nods, shifting his body to the side so he can place a hand over Jarod’s pants and press down. He gets a drawn-out moan for his trouble, the elf’s cock jerking against his hand through the fabric. “I don’t think that’ll be difficult.”

“Gods, _please!_ ” Jarod reaches down and unfastens his pants, wrestling them down his hips until his swollen cock springs free. Ebyssian ducks his head again, trying to keep himself in check. “Ebyssian?”

He grunts from his place against his mate’s neck. “I’m trying not to wreck you, my love. You look and smell _so good_ , and it’s been _so long_ …”

“You haven’t--?”

“Not since you and Shalasyr.” He whines when he says her name, his other mate, gone forever. He know Jarod’s felt that same emptiness, but at least they have each other again.

The elf kisses the top of Ebyssian’s head, and sighs. “She’d be completely insufferable if she saw us right now.”

“Utterly. She loved being right.”

“Mm.” Jarod pulls his hair until the dragon looks at him. “I don’t care how long we last, I just want to be _yours_ again.”

Ebyssian traces up the length of Jarod’s cock with one finger, watching how he twitches in response. The drag is drier than he’d like, and he sighs in resignation. “We’re unfortunately going to have to speak to my brother. I don’t exactly carry any slick on me.”

There’s a pause as the elf blushes from head to toe and gestures vaguely in the direction of his bag. “I planned for everything.”

The dragon beams at his mate and kisses him hard before pulling away to retrieve the bag. He upends the entire thing as Jarod laughs, finally finding the small bottle he’d been referring to. As soon as he has it in his hand, he drops the bag and runs back over to the elf, eager to make him feel good, to mark him as a dragon ought. Ebyssian manages to restrain himself, pouring some slick over Jarod’s cock before wrapping his hand around it and giving it a full stroke from base to tip.

“ _Ebyssian!”_ Jarod thrusts into his grip as the dragon presses his lips over the bruise he’d left on the elf’s neck. “I-if you want to do it before I come, you’re going to have to get a move on.”

He smiles against the soft skin of his neck and shifts just enough that he can use a smaller version of his fangs. As he bites down he twists his hand on the upstroke, causing his mate to moan loudly. Blood floods Ebyssian’s mouth, and he’s never been one for the flavor, but the mark is what matters, so he bites as hard as he can. The pulse of magic sears through both of their bodies and it’s all he can do to rut against his mate--oh, gods, _his mate_ \--as the pleasure takes them both.

His jaw is sore by the time he releases Jarod’ neck. The wound scabs over before his eyes, residual magic ensuring the safety of his mate. It would leave a massive scar, but that was the point. The more instinctual side of Ebyssian purrs in satisfacton. The more practical side, however, is well aware of the mess he just made in his pants without even being touched.

Jarod hums beneath him, heartbeat slowing to a normal pace. “I’d be a bit embarrassed, but it _has_ been a few years.”

“As if I’m in a place to judge.” Ebyssian gestures down to his pants and his mate laughs and pushes him over onto his back.

Jarod shimmies the rest of the way out of his pants and whips his shirt off, tossing it somewhere away from them. He smirks at the dragon when Ebyssian groans at him. “Shift back, please. And without clothes.”

Who is he to deny his mate? He does so easily, full Tauren form stretching out before the elf. It’s his turn to be smug as he watches Jarod swell again. “Come here, my love.” The elf carefully straddles Ebyssian’s body, legs spread obscenely wide. The dragon shakes his head. “Not there. Come _here._ ”

He helps his mate move to straddle his face rather than his hips, and Jarod shudders all over when Ebyssian’s broad tongue presses against the elf’s entrance. Ebyssian purrs his pleasure as he licks around the tight muscle gently. He’s _missed_ this. At this point it’s not even the _sex_ , it’s the very presence of his mate that brings out his more feral nature. As he pushes his broad tongue into Jarod, the noise the elf makes tells him that that slight change isn’t unappreciated.

He feels something drip onto his face and smirks against his mate’s skin. If he’s hard enough to drip so soon after his last orgasm, Ebyssian knows he can make him come again on his tongue. He can feel his own cock push out of its sheath at the very idea and, well, at least Jarod won’t be the only one having several orgasms.

Jarod starts writhing against him, hissing out a curse. “Fuck, love, I’m not going to break!”

Ebyssian lays his head back and gets snarled at. “Are you certain?” He hears the exasperated sigh and his smile grows. “I forgot how snappy you get like this.”

“ _Ebyssian!”_

He answers by pushing his tongue back in, this time much deeper, and can feel the man’s moan of pleasure. He remembers exactly how to make Jarod sing with it, twisting his tongue just so as he grabs the elf’s slim hips and holds him firm against his mouth. He’s shaking almost uncontrollably above him, so the dragon’s surprised when he taps his hands and shifts off of him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t--” Jarod shakes his head and Ebyssian stops speaking.

“I had a better idea.”

“Better than getting fucked by my tongue?”

“Yes.”

He’s about to ask _how_ when the elf swings his leg over and lies down on the ground where they had originally been. He seems to realize this because he blushes a deep shade, ears twitching nervously.

“I, hmm.” He shakes his head and starts over. “I thought I’d be able to do that without making an embarrassment of myself, but if you kept doing that I’d have made a mess of you in seconds.” His ears droop as much as elven ears can.

The dragon quickly turns to his mate and kisses the closest ear. “I don’t think I would have been much better. What was your idea?”

Jarod turns his head and kisses him, the size difference between them making it an awkward angle until Ebyssian tilts slightly. They stay like that until they come down a little, then Jarod pulls back. “I want you to finger me and then fuck me like you used to.”

The memory comes surging up and the dragon almost forgets to breathe. Jarod, bent in half under him, taking his cock like a _dream._ He suppresses the image of Shalsyr petting her husband’s hair afterwards, not ready to unpack all of the emotions that image brings forth. Jarod though…that was something he could give.

“I don’t know if we’ll get that far. It took weeks for us to get you that loose.” He says slowly, not giving him an outright no but still concerned.

“Then we get as far as we get, but you are most certainly getting in me today, understand?” Jarod’s voice is firm, unyielding.

And _fuck_ , he’s missed that too. Forgotten how good it could feel for his mate to know what he wants and not back down. He kisses the elf again, then moves to kneel by his legs. Jarod smiles down at him and tucks his legs up by his chest, making Ebyssian laugh.

“I forgot how flexible you are, but you know this is a terrible position if you want as much of me as possible, right?” He runs a hand down his mate’s chest just to hear him groan again.

“I know and don’t care. Want to see you.” Jarod’s hand finds his own and holds it over his chest. Ebyssian can feel the heartbeat in his chest and is soothed by it. “Need to see the dragon I love as he enters me.”

Ah, yes, the familiar feeling of being bowled over by the elf he adores. How sweet it is. “Can you keep your legs up there or do I need to take my hand back?”

“It’s my hand now.”

“Then can you open the bottle for me?” Ebyssian nods his head at the discarded bottle of slick within arm’s reach of his mate. The silver-haired elf smiles and pops it open one-handed with his much smaller fingers and passes it over to him.

The dragon takes it and carefully tips it so it runs down the cleft of Jarod’s cheeks. He can’t help but watch as it leaves a trail from behind his balls to his hole, pooling there. It’s so easy to rub a finger there, carefully teasing at first, then pushing in gently. His mate’s still loose from his tongue, so the first finger slides in easily, broad enough that it still forces a high-pitched moan from Jarod’s lips.

With his hand on the smaller man’s chest, he can feel his heartbeat quicken with each drag of his finger, skip a beat when he crooks it to rub against Jarod’s prostate. He keeps the slow and steady pace until the elf is rolling his hips to encourage him.

“Please, love, oh gods--” Jarod gasps. “Please give me the other one.”

“Of course.” The second of his large fingers meets more resistance until his mate bears down. He’s hot and _tight_ inside, so Ebyssian gentles his touch and removes the hand on the elf’s chest to pour more of the slick over him.

The glide’s easier after that, Ebyssian carefully spreading him open in preparation for his cock, which is now fully erect and leaking. Jarod looks down at it once before throwing his head back and writhing so hard that the dragon has to hold him down so he doesn’t hurt himself. He figures that’s enough of a cue that even he can’t miss it and pulls his fingers out of the elf’s hole slowly. He pours the rest of the bottle over his cock and spreads it with a shaking hand. Ebyssian has to take several deep breaths to calm himself down when Jarod lifts and spreads his legs further, begging for it.

When they had more stamina than could fit in a thimble, _then_ they could take their time. For now, he’d have to take it easy.

The dragon shifts forward and presses the flared head against his mate, pushing in excruciatingly slowly as he keeps a keen eye out for any sign of pain. He gets to the thickest part of his head before Jarod gasps in pain, grabbing Ebyssian’s arm tightly. He stops moving until his mate’s breathing levels back out and he nods slightly.

“Keep--keep going.” The elf is trembling beneath him, but his legs remain tight to his chest.

Ebyssian does and moans when the head of his cock is fully sheathed. Jarod nods again, so he pulls out slightly before thrusting in, working himself into him until the hand on his arm tightens again and the elf shakes his head.

“I think--oh--I think that’s it, love.” Jarod looks down and clenches around Ebyssian’s cock as his eyes widen and he gasps. “Oh _gods_ , I missed you.”

He can’t speak for a time, too close to coming to do anything other than breathe. He simply leans down to kiss his mate, who returns it with a happy sound. When he’s not about to tip over the edge, he begins to move.

“Ohhh.” He gasps, unused to such sensation. His mate is hot and open for him, a reminder of what once was, what they used to do so often. Having him back is overwhelming in and of itself. He sees a look Jarod’s eyes. “What?”

“You were purring.”

“I’ve done that before.” Ebyssian replies softly.

“Never during this. Never in me.” Jarod brings a hand up to caress his cheek. “Feels good.”

He ducks his head down to kiss his mate and thrusts into him again. The elf arches into the kiss, smiling when Ebyssian begins to purr once more. It doesn’t take long until they part, both desperately needing air. The dragon keeps moving in shallow thrusts until Jarod starts speaking again.

“Please, please, ah!” He moves to hold his legs closer to him, resulting in what could only be described as a scream. “There!”

Ebyssian moves one of his hands to support Jarod’s lower back and pulls almost all the way out before thrusting in hard. His mate chokes on his words, head thrown back against the balcony floor. Each thrust punches out small noises from the elf and grunts from deep in his own chest. He can feel the tension coiling in his stomach and leans down for another kiss and tries to hold on as long as he can. “Jarod, oh, close…”

Jarod nods breathlessly. “Me too, my love, me too. Fuck, make me come, Ebyssian, just a little more..”

He fucks into the elf as firmly as he still can, thrusts more and more erratic until his mate tenses and comes with a broken shout. The rhythmic clenching around his cock sends him over as well, filling Jarod with a low moan. He stays there until his arms begin shaking, then slowly pulls out and collapses next to Jarod.

They stayed there in silence for several minutes, Ebyssian gently twining his fingers around Jarod’s silky silver hair. He remembers when it had been black, damp with sweat from their exertions, and splayed across the pillows of his bed. Shalasyr always braided it afterwards. The dragon considers for a moment before speaking.

“Do you want me to braid it later?” The question is spoken quietly, but Jarod’s eyes open and tears spill down his cheeks. Ebyssian gently wipes them away despite feeling his own cheeks dampen.

“I’d like that.” Jarod leans in and kisses him lightly, allowing himself to be held tightly against Ebyssian’s chest as they both take comfort in the others’ warmth.

Despite the pain of losing Shalasyr, of being apart for being so long, having Jarod in his arms made him feel whole for the first time in thousands of years. He rumbles and feels his mate snuggle against his chest, and he’s exactly where he’s meant to be.


End file.
